Revenge is Best Served Pink
by Glaceon Giggles
Summary: Sakura comes to a startling realization about Sasuke that changes her life. Will revenge consume her as it has him? Or will her friends convince her otherwise?


**Author's Note:** **Hello my fanfiction junkies!! This is my second story, and I hope I can make it longer than my last story (which sucked in my opinion...). I don't mind criticism, (just as long as it isn't mean) so I may improve my writing skills. Sorry about this chapter being so ranty and short. There will be more action later! Please enjoy!!**

**:3**

**-Glaceon Giggles**

Chapter One: Realization

The sun was under the horizon when Sakura decided to return to her apartment. She had been training since the morning, determined to make herself stronger even if it meant not resting until every muscle in her body was screaming. Nothing would stop her. Not even Naruto himself could persuade the pink-haired girl to take it easy.

As the young kunoichi dragged her feet along the dimly lit street, she recalled how two and a half years ago, she was a self-confident, intelligent genin. She was happy with her abilities as well as her teammates'. She even convinced herself she was in love.

'_What I saw in him, I will never know...'_ Her stomach clenched as she remembered how he had left her: cold and alone, lying on a bench. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she refrained. 'No. I won't cry for him anymore. My tears have dried up...'

Just two months ago, she found herself inside one of Orochimaru's hideouts alongside Naruto, Sai and Yamato, desperately searching for Sasuke Uchiha. They didn't succeed, of course, since Sasuke didn't seem very eager to go back to Konoha. He had one reason alone for going to Orochimaru. For power. The only thought that occupied his mind was to kill his older brother. He was bent on revenge.

_Revenge._

Sakura tightened her fist. Revenge was now something she wanted, _needed_, even. She and Naruto loved Sasuke like a brother, and looked past the fact that he left them without a second thought. All they cared about was bringing him home. _'Even if we did bring him home, he'd leave again.' _Sakura thought sourly.

Not long ago, she had come up with a startling realization that changed her life. No matter what she did or said to the stubborn Uchiha, he would never listen, even if she was right. The night his clan died, his heart died. Sakura, becoming his teammate, thought that she could heal his heart so that he would learn to become a compassionate, brave shinobi. He, on the other hand was quite the opposite. The feeling had completely disintegrated from his body. He was hollow. Nothing more than an insanely strong puppet of Orochimaru's. He was a coward as well. Constantly running away from the truth: That in the end, even if he did succeed in killing Itachi, he would never feel _true_ happiness. His life was empty, as well as his soul.

Never in her life had Sakura been more disgusted at someone's foolishness. She simply couldn't believe that he would throw his entire _life_ away. He had talent, friends, hell, he even had a true **Brother**! Naruto had thought that they would become jonin together, help each other get stronger, and defeat Itachi together. Somewhere along the line, Naruto had to realize that in the end, Sasuke had been afraid of what would happen. Afraid that Naruto would become stronger than himself, and that his ultimate goal would perish along with his power. Sasuke needed to get power the easy way. By making himself a tool to Orochimaru and by abandoning his village. His _home. _

Sakura stopped in front of Ichiraiku Ramen, nostalgia seeping into her thoughts. The faint light that the street lanterns emitted made her drowsy. Her apartment was a couple of blocks away, but for some reason, she couldn't get her feet to continue moving. She stood like a statue on the empty sidewalk, a slight breeze whistling through her hair. _'I'm tired of being alone...'_

"Sakura-san?"

Her head snapped toward the tall, worried man standing in front of her. She immediately felt a weight lift off her shoulders from the presence of her friend, and she smiled.

"Hello Lee. I was just on may way home." She gestured to the small apartment building across the way.

"Please allow me to escort you to your apartment, Sakura-san. A lady like you should not have to walk alone." Lee said politely, while he took Sakura's hand and guided them through the village.

As they walked together, Lee noticed the obvious look of sadness on Sakura's face. He knew that she was probably thinking about Sasuke, so he tried to cheer her up. "Sakura-san, would you like to take a walk in the park with me? After all, it is a beautiful evening, and somehow, I get the feeling that you do not wish to return to your apartment..."

He stopped as her face changed from sad, to confused, then finally to relief. "I'd like that, Lee."

"Yosh!" He swiftly scooped Sakura onto his back, and in a blur, zoomed into the deserted park that was completely across the village.

Once they arrived at the park, Sakura jumped down from his back and muttered an annoyed thank you. _'Why is it that whenever I'm with Lee, I almost always have a heart attack...' _She thought to herself, trying to straighten out her now wind blown hair.

They walked down a quiet path, lined with purple flowers and dandelions. Sakura stared in wonder at the fireflies that flew against the star-dotted sky. The scene was breathtaking, and Sakura leaned her head on Lee's shoulder as they walked.

Lee smiled warmly at her, glad to have lifted her spirits. They sat on a bench that overlooked a lake, the still water reflecting the sky perfectly, seeming as if it were another world entirely. The moon glistened, outlining Lee's face. Sakura tilted her head slightly toward him. He was staring at the stars, a small smile adorning his round face. She laughed inwardly, noticing how over the past two and a half years, the only things that changed about him were that he grew _much _taller and that he now proudly wore a jonin vest.

'_He's always been so faithful and kind to me. I don't think I could ever be mad at him.' _Sakura yawned, stretching her aching arms over her head. _'God, I need my bed_...'

"Well, Sakura-san, it seems like someone needs a good night's rest," Lee teased. "Tomorrow is a new day!"

Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, adding, "Thank you for everything, Lee-kun."

And with a wave, Sakura disappeared into the village.

Lee sat on the small bench and gingerly touched his now red cheek.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan..."

**Next Chapter:**

Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:** **I'm only gonna update if people review, so go out there and make me proud!!** **Bye!!**

**-Glaceon Giggles**


End file.
